Breaking The Boundaries
by AngelicCobra
Summary: When all that is left is what is on there backs and what hasn't been looted from the stores. How do two separate groups with very different upbringings and back stories, accept their differences and get along enough to fight an apocolyptic world that will indefinatly never go back to the way it was. Prison Break X The Walking Dead -LOTS OF LOVE INTERESTS!
1. Introduction

**This story merges the cast of prison break and the cast of the walking dead into their own world. Something that has never been done before.**

**Couples**

**Maggie- Glen**

**Beth- Lincoln Burrows J.r-Tweener**

**Veronica- Daryl**

**Michonne- Sucre**

**Mahone-Carol**

**So I thought it would be kind of cool if i were to mix my two favorite tv shows into one story. **

**Prison Break**

They were once again doing the weekly cell search. All the inmates had been transferred to the dining hall in order to keep all of the guards safe. T-bag was leaning against the center lunch table, Seth was holding his pocket and the rest of his gang were standing around him protectivly. He was staring at Micheal. He knew they were breaking out, and they knew he knew. They started to call people back into the cell block but T-bag stayed behind.

Micheal, Sucre, C-note, Abbruzzi, Westmoreland, Lincoln and Tweener were all huddled in a group. He strutted up to where they were standing and then recieved a nasty glance from C-note. He smirked. "Now I though I was part of this organisation." He slurred with his southern drawl. This caused Micheal to shift over to face him. He could see the hesitation and reluctance written of Micheal's face. He finally nodded and T-bag stepped into the huddle. It wasnt until everyone had already left that they began hearing guards insult them and rush them out of the dining hall. As soon as they had left the dining hall, they were met by Bellcik saying that Lincoln had a visitor. He slowly walked out, leaving the rest of them standing there. Seth was still holding onto T-bags pocket. They began to walk down to the cell block when they noticed three people rushing themselves to Sick Bay.

They then saw a group of people, stumbling down through the hallway behind the group of people who had just rushed past them. They were stumbling and groaning. They then saw a group of CO's rushing through them. They had their guns out pointed at the stumbling pack of inmates. They shot them all down.

T-bag turned to the group with a shocked expression, just to notice them all doing the same thing. They turned back to the CO's. One of them had a deep wound on his shoulder blade and he was looking extremely sickly. Micheal then suggested the help them to Sick Bay. So they walked cautiously in an uncomfortable silence. They had just turned the corner when they noticed a massive pack of what tweener referred to as walkers. Micheal stopped and dropped to his knees.

There laying on the ground being torn into, was Sara. One of the undead inmates turned, noticing them. It began stumbling towards them and Sucre then grabbed onto Micheal's prison jumpsuit and they began running. They ran and ran until they reached the dining hall once again.

By this time, a whole mobs worth of the undead were racing towards them. C-note slammed the doors behind them. Sucre then began hastily looking for something to lodge inbetween the door handles. The Abruzzi rushed forward and jammed a metal pole that looked like it was once part of prison brand table, inbetween the massive door handles.

The noise continued for the hours to come. Not a single person exchanged a look at eachother. They just stared at the door.

**The Walking Dead**

Rick was left at the burning barn and once again, lost life. They had been so sure that this was going to be the one place they could grow and put the pieces of their lives back together. But, the burnt smell of rotting flesh proved the unfortunate reality.

Carl, Hershel and himself had taken one of the vehicles. He could still see the terror in Carl's eyes and the worry in Hershel's. Hell, he could feel it all himself. He hadn't seen Lori since the chaos had begun. Hershel then spoke. "We should stop on the highway where you left that stuff for Carol's daughter."

Rick was quick to agree and Carl nodded, distracted.

They pulled up to the highway to see no one there. Carl sighed disappointed. "They might show up, You never know." Rick said encouragingly to Carl and Hershel. They continued to hide between the vehicles everytime a walker came by. Every moment that went by, they began to lose more hope.

Rick then stepped up to Carl and began saying that the rest of the group was not coming back. When suddenly, They heard none other then Daryl Dixon's motorcycle. Then it came into view, Daryl and Carol were on the motorcycle. Then behind them was Glenn and the rest of the group. When Lori came into view. Carl flew from Ricks arms. Rick then ran to embrace his wife.

He hadn't noticed until seconds later the massive wound on her shoulder blade. He had also failed to notice the fact that she was in tears, as was Carol and Carl was sobbing in her arms. He stood there in shock. He felt Lori grip onto him with more strength. He then felt his eyes begin to tear up. He knew that everyone was staring at them but at that moment, He didnt care. Rick Grimes was going to loose his wife today. Carl Grimes was to loose his mother. He couldnt comprehend the pain of loosing someone. He knew that by the end of the night. Lori Grimes was going to have a bullet through her brain. And he knew he had to be the one to do it.

He glanced at Lori to see her eyes staring at him. He bent down slightly and placed a heartfelt kiss on her lips. He then glanced down at Carl. Carl had reduced his sobs to mumbles of regret and misery. Lori then stood up, puffy eyed and holding a 12 year old who was about to loose his mother.

"You know what has to be done, Rick." She stated with surprising strength for someone who was facing their inevitable death.

Rick solemnly nodded and stepped back to put himself together. He knew he had to be strong for Lori and Carl as well as the rest of the group. She then heard Carol gasp and nearly sprinted towards the huddle of them. There in the center layed an unconsious Lori. He busted into the center towards her. He lifted her back up with one of his hands and her head up with the other. She somewhat woke to this.

She woke to see Rick in tears over her and Carl standing slightly behind him. Carol had her arm wrapped around him. Attempting to comfort him, clearly it wasnt working.

" Its gonna happen Rick, you need to do it soon." She gasped, feeling her throat become unnaturally dry. Rick nodded reluctantly, but his eyes showed understanding. He then stood and back himself away from her.

"I love you, so much, and I love you Carl. Promise me you'll take care of yourselves." Rick was sobbing and Carl was standing there with a stoic expression. "I love you mom." Carl stated almost monotone, but with a hind of sadness. Rick then sent her a glance, mustering all the love he had for her. He then reached into his belt, preparing to do what had to be done. Then he heard a shot. He hadnt shot his gun. He then turned to the source of the noise, to see Carl with his gun pointed towards Lori.

"No no no no..."He kept repeating to himself. Everyone stood there shocked. Carl Grimes had shot his mother.

**SOOOooooooo How'd ya guys like it? Alright, I know, i know, im probably getting virtual tomatoes at me. BUT, ther is more to come, and I hope that there isnt as much death as this one. Reviews always help!**


	2. Loss

**Soooooo this is chapter 2**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Prison Break**

" What d'we do now, Papi?" Sucre said, directing his comment at Michael, despite the fact that the question stuck out like a sore thumb. Due to the fact that no one had spoken since they had entered the dining hall.

"She's dead." Was all he said back. Sucre strolled over to embrace him in a hug, but Michael turned and began pacing.

The room was silent. Not a single person spoke, moved or shuffled their feet. All that was heard was the somewhat distant moans and groans from the undead outside the massive steel door.

Micheal then began walking towards the kitchen doors, which happened to be left open. The rest of the group followed with limited noise.

Micheal then placed his arms along the counter and began staring at the ground.

"Pretty, hello? You may not have cared to notice but some crazy shit is goin' on outside those doors and seeing as none of the rest of us have an IQ of 199, Ya could at least add a little input." T-bag pressed, with little sympathy.

Micheal then turned and punched T-bag with all his strength in the face. T-bag fell back and no one felt the need to catch him. He hit the ground and glared at Micheal.

He then stood and Abruzzi stepped between T- bag and Micheal.

"Asshole, give him some space man!" Sucre said, stepping towards T-bag. His large figure towering over him. Sucre was never a very compulsive or angry person but when people messed with the people he considered friends, he always stood up for them.

T-bag then stood, and stepped forward. "Well, Im sorry, did I offend you..." C-note then interrupted. "Shut the fuck up! The louder we speak, the more of those...things come. So unless your lily white ass wants to get eaten, shut your fuckin' mouth." Everyone become silent at this. It wasn't until now that everyone heard how much noise was coming from the dining hall.

This seemed to bring Micheal back into reality, He stood and quietly stepped toward the kitchen doors that lead into the dining hall. He then slightly pushed open the door and peered outside. He then stepped back and silently shut the door. "Their in there." He whispered.

This got everyone's attention. Seth, for the first time made his presence known and began searching through one of the many drawers. He then pulled out a large cleaver-like knife. "How many are out there?" Seth asked.

"A dozen, maybe more." Sucre answered, he was peeking through the door to keep watch.

"Get something sharp, the longer it is, the better." Seth requested with his still shy personality continuing to show through. He began walking towards the kitchen doors. Abruzzi then blocked his path.

"Kid, what exactly are you planning on doing?"

"Don't you get it?" Seth stated, with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Get what?"

"Haven't you ever seen a zombie movie!?" Tweener answered as he was stepping next to him.

Seth looked at him with appreciation for defending him. Seth was not used to being the center of attention.

"Well, we're already in prison..." C-note stated.

"We dont even know what happened to those people, what if their sick?" Westmoreland stated.

T-bag then stepped towards the door, in a malicious manor and pushed it open.

* * *

**The Walking Dead**

"nononono..."Rick Continued, quickly running towards Carl, who was still staring in shock at his mothers body.

"Shit, man" T-dog said. Carol nodded, normally she would have objected against his use of swears, but she was too in shock to react.

"Carl, nonononono..." Rick continued, standing behind him. Rick then reached for the gun that was in Carl's hand and without any reluctance, Carl let go of the gun.

Then without warning, he collapsed.

Rick caught him in his arms and held him close.

"He's in shock." said Hershel, though everyone already knew what was going on.

Andrea then stood. "Walkers!" She stated in a somewhat muffled yelling voice. This caused everyone but Rick and Carl to come to realize that they were in the middle of a busy highway.

"Come on, we've gotta get outta here!" Daryl said with haste. Hershal then grabbed Ricks shoulder and this caused Rick to stand. Carl still in his arms.

Rick took one last look at Lori's body and shed a single tear. He then looked at the boy in his arms and realized he had to be strong for Carl.

He then jumped into the truck with Glenn, Maggie and Beth. Glenn started the explorer that was once Shane's. Maggie grabbed onto his hand and Glenn began racing down the highway. No one spoke for a good two hours. Carl still hadn't woken yet but Hershel assured them that he was fine, and needed his rest.

They then saw T-dog's vehicle stop. This usually meant that they were low on gas. This caused everyone to stop. Rick lightly place Carl along the back seat and stepped out.

Glenn had already placed a worn map along the front of the explorer and was now asking Hershel if there were any sustainable areas around the area.

"The prison." Daryl quickly chimed in. This caused everyone to stop and stare at him in complete and utter confusion. Daryl really didn't like the awkward attention so he stepped forward and began skimming over the map. He then pointed. "The prison's safe. Merle ended up there more then once. It's a maximium security prison, it has to be secure, not to mention they have tons of food. It's safer to have prison trucks come in as little as possible, they didnt want people escaping."Everyone stood silently, thinking over the decision.

"Its a good idea. There's tons of weapons there, as well as resources." Rick stated. Everyone reluctantly agreed. "We need somewhere safe. Im not living anywhere where we could have another incident like we did at the camp or the farm." Rick continued.

"But what if there are still people in there." Beth stated. Clearly reluctant of the idea of going to a prison.

"They all escaped when the power went down." Daryl stated.

"Fine, any objections." No one said anything.

He then looked at the map and skimmed to where the prison was. "Fox River Penitentiary it is then."

* * *

**So how was it? I know people are probably finding all the logical errors in this, such as why Andrea is still there. But I promise it will be explained eventually. Leave Reviews or Message me, It really helps!**


	3. Haven

**SOOOO IM BACK AGAIN! Hope you like it 3**

* * *

T-bag smirked and stepped outside, the others followed suit, except for Micheal and Westmoreland.

This caught every 'Zombie's ' attention. Seth was first to step forward and swing the cleaver-like knife at one of the things. Tweener then copied the motion with his weapon. T-bag stood behind grinning as they took down one after another. Then Abruzzi came up behind him, tapped him on the shoulder rather forcefully and handed him a frying pan. Abruzzi then stepped forward and took down another zombie-like thing. C-note then stepped infront of him and nudged him forward. A zombie then stepped forward and began rushing towards him. He then lifted the frying pan over his shoulder and swung it at it. It fell to the ground and he continued to slam the pan into it's head. Sucre was crushing head like it was nothing and eventually, they finished. The dining hall was now full of dead, rotting corpses.

C-note then stalked towards the door leading out into the hallway, and would eventually lead to C block. It appeared to be empty. He then signaled to everyone that it was safe.

Micheal then stepped out of the kitchen and Westmoreland followed him. "I have to get my brother." was all he said.

Then everyone realized that Lincoln had been called down to visitation with his son and lawyers. "Papi, I don't know man..."

"No we need the muscle." C-note then interupted.

Everyone then accepted that it wasn't fair to both Micheal or Lincoln to not know if the other was dead or not.

"Im not leavin' this mesh hall, we don't know what the hell's out there." T-bag then rebelled.

"You can stay here if you feel the need but you'll be here alone." Seth then rebounded with surprising courage.

T-bag then shut his mouth and gave up on the fight.

Micheal then nodded his head and cautiously stepped through the mesh hall doors.

They then stalked silently towards the visitation rooms. He then lifted one of the files up to check who was in the room. They didnt match the names he was looking for so he continued.

After the fourth door, there was only one left. They cautiously moved in silence towards the last door and Micheal placed his hand on the doorknob.

He glanced at the rest of the group and took a deep breath. He turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Without hesitation, something hit the wall beside Micheal. He looked to see a chair, that had been half demolished from the slam against the wall. He then finished opening the door. He grinned at what he saw.

Inside were Lincoln, L.J, Veronica and Mahone.

Lincoln and Micheal were in a brotherly embrace moments later. Mahone was standing off to the side, distant from everyone. And Tweener had taken this time to introduce himself to L.J. Veronica was now in an imbrace with the brothers.

"Guys, we gotta move!" Sucre said with haste.

This caused everyone to get back into defensive mode. Lincoln then grabbed the chair he had just recently thrown against the wall and began to tear the legs off of it. He then handed one each to L.J and Veronica and hesitantly to Mahone. Mahone took it reluctantly and stepped into the group. Abruzzi was at the front of the group and signalled to everyone to get moving. They all quickly sprinted silently back to the mesh hall and jammed one of the chair legs into the door handles again.

Micheal and Lincoln then embraced one another again. Everyone was content. Or at least as much as they could be in a situation like this.

* * *

**The Walking Dead**

They had just gotten back into their vehicles after gathering some gas and were back on the road. Carl had woken up and had managed to get something in his stomach before falling back asleep.

Rick was leading the group, as always. Though his spot was taken by Glenn because of him being extremely distracted which no one objected to. He kept feeling a deep pain in his chest that yearned for her to be there. But, he figured that accepting what had happened would work a hell of a lot better then lashing out.

They then reached the prison wall. There was a large gate opening and dozens of walkers in prison uniforms. T-dog then drove infront of them and began taking out walkers with his vehicle. Glenn followed suit. Maggie had a baseball bat out the window which she quickly switched for a pistol.

This got every walker in the yards attention. They began following Glenn's vehicle. He waited for the majority of them to get really close and then would back up again. He ended up getting about 100 yards from the prison and then quickly drove forward. He drove through the open gate. Everyone else did the same. Rick then jumped out with what looked to be a thick chain and a padlock and closed the gate. He jumped back into Glenn's vehicle and they continued towards the prison. As soon as they were far enough from the prison wall they stepped out, weapons at the ready. They cautiously stepped around, taking down the ocassional walker.

They eventually found themselves at the front entrance to the prison. Rick stepped forward. He then signalled for Glenn and Andrea to go back and get the vehicles in case they had to make a quick escape. He then signalled for Daryl and T-dog to step to the other side of the door. He lifted his weapon and opened the door slightly. He saw nothing.

"There ain't gon' be nothin' there. Its the front of the prison, the only people that are there are CO's and secretaries." Daryl said, matter-of-factly. Rick took this in and opened the door further. As Daryl had predicted, there were only a hand-full of walkers in the front foyer. They quickly took them out and Rick stepped into the office of one of the secretaries. He picked up what looked to be a list and jammed it into his back pocket.

"What was that?" Carol asked. "Its the list of inmates here and their file numbers, just in case we run into any of them. We don't know if there's anyone left here, but if there is, we need to know who they are and what they've done to get in here." Rick replied. Carol then nodded to this and they continued.

They then got a call on the walkie asking if it was safe so far. He told Glenn that they hadn't encountered any large groups yet and that they had managed to not use any fire arms yet.

They then reached what was labeled Cell Block C. They decided it would be best to pick a cell block and stay there for the night in order to get their rest for the day up ahead. Rick had found it, their own little, or massive safe haven. They took out the few walkers that were in there and moved their bodies out into the hall way. Rick then locked the cell block doors after Glenn, Andrea and Carl showed up. They slept better, knowing they were just that little bit closer to being safe and distant from walkers.

* * *

**OHHHH they're gonna meet soon! I cant wait to write this part! If you have any ideas as to how I should write this next part, leave a review or message me, this stuff always helps!**


	4. Surprises

**Well hello there everyone! I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I liked writing it!**

* * *

**Prison Break**

Everyone had slept on the prison tables, though none of them were comfortable, they were with the people they wanted to be with. Mahone had continued to be distant which was to be expected, seeing as he was in a room with a dozen convicts and fugitives.

Veronica and Lincoln were now in a deep conversation about possible reinforcements they could obtain and put into action. Seth, Tweener and L.J were bickering about who would end up dying first and were running through dozens of potential events that could lead to the other's death. Seth seemed to have won and they were now all laughing over a personal joke. T-bag was pissing off Abruzzi, bugging him about his inactive sex life. Abruzzi seemed to be in deep thought and was completely ignoring T-bag. C-note, Sucre and Westmoreland were talking quietly and very inconspicuously, avoiding as much attention as possible. And Micheal was sitting off to the side, staring at the door.

Then suddently, they heard a massive smash coming from he kitchen. Sucre was the first to enter, he was greeted by a wasted Alex Mahone. He was holding a bottle of bourbon that looked half full sitting slightly on the ground, and holding onto the counter. "Found it in the office." He slurred, pointing towards a door. They hadn't noticed it yet. No one had gotten hungry so they hadn't felt the need to look for the keys to the refrigerator and just about everything else in the prison yet. The small group, pushed Micheal slightly towards the door. He put his palm on the door handle and pushed the door open. He was surprised to find not only were there no bodies, but there were still security cameras running. As well as 5 charged walkie talkies and a satellite radio. He turned the dial to the radio to see if it worked. It then spurred to life and they were met with blank noise. Micheal was quick to turn it off. He then took the battery operated walkies and handed one to each Sucre, Abruzzi, Lincoln and Seth. He told them that they were to only use them when there were emergencies. He then looked into the security cameras and was shocked at what he saw.

There were hundreds of them. Crowding every exit. They weren't getting out anytime soon, and he didnt know if he really wanted to.

He then noticed one of the screens and a tear slid down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. There in the middle of the screen layed Sara's body. He would never admit it, but he was in love with her, and it hurt to see her like that. She needed to be buried.

Meanwhile, Sucre was searching through one of the drawers located in a small, worn out desk. He then pulled out a key belt. It consisted of about 8 keys. He waved them infront of Micheal, who had seemingly gone into a trance. The sound coming from the keys brought him out of this trance and back to reality. He reached for the keys, and with a sympathetic nod from Sucre, he grabbed the keys out of his hand. He then walked over to the locked gun cabinet. He started working through the keys and eventually unlocked it. He took a deep breath, and pulled open the cabinet. Inside were 2 shotguns, a pistol, and about 15 tear gas grenades, as well as tons of ammo. "Sucre, we dont tell anyone about the weapons. We've got some pretty sketchy people here, we do not want these getting into their hands." Micheal informed Sucre. Fernando was quick to agree. T-bag and Abruzzi would end up slaughtering each other as well as everyone else in their little dwelling. And Mahone couldn't be trusted yet, not to mention what would happen if any of the younger convicts got a hold of them. There were only a handful of people who could be trusted with the knowledge of the deadly weapons in the cabinet.

Micheal then put the pistol he'd been observing back into the cabinet and quickly closed and locked it, when Sucre informed him that Abruzzi was coming. He then detached the key to gun cabinet from the key ring and taped it to the underside of the desk. Then pulled a small bottle of hard liqueur from the bottom drawer. Abruzzi walked in suspiciously, to see Micheal and Sucre, leaning on the desk, passing along the bottle. He then smirked, he hadn't known that either of them drank. He then beckoned the bottle towards him and Sucre was quick to hand it over. They all walked out of the office fifteen minutes later with a slight buzz.

Meanwhile, Tweener, L.J, and Seth were 'role playing' in the kitchen. They were bashing non existent zombies with pans. To anyone not knowing what their objective was, they looked as though they were completely insane. Mahone then stepped into the kitchen, and scowled at what he saw. He knew that non of the three of them had done anything the average teenager wouldn't have done. L.J obviously wasn't guilty, for obvious reasons. First of all, why would he kill his parents. He was experienced enough to know that he was telling the truth. "Guys might want to actually get some target practice, throwing cutlery around isn't going to get you anywhere." Mahone spoke out. This caused the three boys to stare in surprise. Neither of them aware that he was standing there. "Maybe if you prove to not be asshole convicted jackasses, I could shoot you how to shoot." This got everyones attention. Including the group of fugitives standing outside the door, listening. Well, someone knows where the guns are.

* * *

**The Walking Dead**

The next morning, the cell block was buzzing with activity. Carol and Andrea were cleaning and organizing the cells. T-dog, Daryl and Rick were loading bodies into the hallway, that would later be burned. Glenn and Maggie were rationing what was left of the food they salvaged from the farm before they were over run. "Rick, we need more food, were really low man." Glenn mentioned to Rick as he walked by. Rick stopped. "Isn't there a mesh hall somewhere around here? " Rick questioned. Daryl then spoke up. " Yeah, it's in the very center of Block B. I could show you. Sick bay is also down there." Rick quickly agreed and continued onto moving what was left of the bodies.

And hour or two later, the activity had slowed and everyone had, had a chance to cool down and regain their energy. Rick then stood up from the table that Daryl, T-dog and Glenn were sitting. "We need food, the mesh hall is probably stocked with supplies. We need to get down there. Any volunteers?" Andrea and Daryl were quick to stand up. Glenn and T-dog then stood up in unison. "Alright then, grab weapons and as much ammo as you can carry, remember, you need to have something that makes a lot less noise. Wouldn't want to attract more in the process. Down her in 5." And with this the small group seperated to prepare themselves. Daryl walked into his cell and pulled out the list from underneath his mattress. You never know when or if you might need a list of convicts he thought humorously. He then grabbed his crossbow and a few select knives from his extensive collection and met the already forming group at the table.

As soon as they were all there, they made sure that each of the left over people were equipped with their own weapon and then prepared themsleves for what could be an ugly fight. As soon as they stepped out the cell block doors, they were met with half a dozen walkers. They were quickly taken down. They continued, following Daryl's lead. Along the way they encountered a handful more walkers. But they were taken down. They had developed an immunity to taking down walkers. They just had to continue to believe that they weren't people anymore. Just dead, hungry threats.

They then were met with two very large, steel doors. They each took a quick glance at eachother. Rick hesitantly nodded towards Daryl who had his hand on the door. He then pulled but was unable to open the door. It seemed to have been blocked by something. Daryl then looked at the door maliciously and did something that no one expected. He started yelling. This caused Andrea and T-dog to turn, in case of any walkers that might of heard the yelling. "Open the god damn door, I know you're in there!" It was then silent. Everything was absolutely silent. Rick then nudged Daryl. "What the hell was that, you tryin' to get us killed!?" He yelled in a muffled voice. "Wait for it..." He replied. Then something behind the door moved. The door was pulled open by a rather lanky, type teenager. He seemed frightened out of his mind. He had a pistol in his hand.

"We're not looking for trouble, we just need help." Rick noted with caution. This didn't seem to calm him much. Then a slightly older man stepped out, he had a thicker build. Rick recognized him immediately. That was John Abruzzi, infamous mob boss. He wasn't particularity dangerous without the mob though. Rick then stepped forward and place his weapon on the ground. Abruzzi then called to some one by the name of Micheal.

A middle aged man with a friendly demeanor stepped out, he walked forward. "Im Micheal." He stated. His placed his hand outward. Towards Rick. "Rick Grimes, we mean no harm. We need supplies, we're extremely low. We weren't even aware that anyone was still here." He replied cautiously.

"Whats happening out there. We got stuck in here two days ago. What are those things?" Micheal questioned. "Everywhere's been over run, those things are everywhere. What do mean you got stuck, does that mean that the prison was still in use two days ago?" Rick questioned, astonished.

"Everything was fine two days ago, sure all the guards had gotten a little anxious but we didn't expect this."

"What the hell's goin' on out here!" A malicious looking man stepped out. He smirked maniacally. "Well if it isn't the youngest Dixon brother." All attention turned to Daryl, who was now steaming. "Theodore Bagwell.." He addressed through gritted teeth. Clearly pissed off. This caused the rest of what seemed to be a very large group of convicts to step out behind Micheal. T-bag then turned his attention to T-dog. "Well Dixon, it seems that you really are quite different from yer brother, hangin' out with them black folk." T-bag continued, smirking.

"Well, maybe I lucked out, seein' as I ain't the convicted killer." Daryl shot back.

Tension was high. Rick backed up slightly, there were over a dozen of them, and only 4 of his group.

Andrea then spoke out. "Guy's we gotta go, there's half a dozen walkers comin'." A fairly large black guy stepped forward. "You don't like T-bag do ya?" He addressed to Daryl. "Why the hell would i like him?" He stated confidently.

Then C-note stepped forward and put his hand out. "Anyone who don't like Theo, over there is a friend of mine. Im C-note." He stated. "Daryl, dudes a jackass." He stated with his classic smirk. Taking C-notes hand and shaking it.

"Well, feel like takin down some walkers?" Daryl direced towards C-note. "Hell yeah" C-note stated back. Daryl handed him one of his various knives and pulled his crossbow off his shoulder and loaded it. He then turned and took down the closest walker. C-note followed after. Andrea then took down another one and the last one was taken down when Seth shot it down with the pistol.

This got everyone's attention. "What the hell's this kid doin' noise attracts them." Daryl faced Seth. "Guys we gotta go!" Glenn yelled. Making no effort to hide his concern. "Come on in here!" Micheal then called. They hastily ran towards the door and were in there in seconds. The four of them were now in the middle of the mesh hall with about a dozen convicts.

* * *

**Soooooo THEY FINALLY MET! I was so excited to write this chapter, I can't wait until EVERYONE meets everyone else! I wonder how the rest of the group is going to react to the bunch of convicts. Review It helps!**


	5. Interaction

**So, this should be interesting. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, Ive been really busy with the end of the school year coming up. But here it is.**

* * *

The tension was high and everyone kept there weapons in hand. Rick was the first to speak. He stepped forward to Micheal and put his hand out. "Rick Grimes." Micheal then shook his hand. "Micheal Scofield"

There was then a silence. "What was that?" The thin lanky boy said, stepping forward. "We haven't really found anything out about what's happening. We've gone to the CDC but they had no information, not even they knew." Rick answered. Andrea then stepped forward. "What happens now? We are stuck here now, they wont leave as long as they still have reason to believe we're still in here." She stated, frustrated. "Well, miss pretty, care to tell us how it's like outside the Gen Pop walls?" A taller, intimidating man questioned with a southern drawl.

This caused Andrea to step back. She could see the malice in his eyes. She then stepped forward again with faked confidence, she diverted her eyes off of the man in front of her and looked back st Micheal, his somewhat friendlier eyes reassuring her. "Its a hell of a lot worse out there then it is in here, everyone's either dead or walking around eating people. Why the hell do you think we're here?"

The intimidating man stepped forward, clearly not impressed with her tone of voice. C-note pushed him back, not hiding his aggravation.

Andrea then smirked confidently at him. "T-Bag, sit your ass down." The man standing next to Micheal gritted through his teeth. The man soon diverted his eyes to Andrea. He then stepped forward. "Is it only you guys that are here?"

"I'm not going to tell you guys that, we don't know who you are and what you've done. No offense, but we need to be safe." Andrea finished cautiously. Daryl then felt the list burning a hole in his pocket. He then began counting the unknowns in the room. There were around a dozen of them. Only three of them weren't in prison jumpsuits. A young woman then met his aimless glances. She sent him a small grin and then put her head down. He quickly turned his head. "Names?" He asked, looking directly at the man who was intimidating Andrea only moments ago. Names began coming quickly.

He saw Andrea pull the notepad that Dale had given her before he died out of her back pocket. She then pulled the small pencil out from the binding and began recording the names. "Benjamin Franklin" "David Apolskis" "Micheal Scofield" "John Abruzzi" "Seth_" "Lincoln Burrows" "Veronica Donovan" "Lincoln Burrows Jr." "Alexander Mahone" "Fernando Sucre" "Charles Westmoreland" Andrea then had all the names down but one. The cocky man was leaning on one of the tables, he smirked at her and then glared at the rest of the group. "That's Theodore Bagwell" Daryl added, this earned him a death glare from T-bag.

Theodore then stood, glancing at the note pad. "Well then, You know our names...Now what might be yours..." He said, with mock seduction. Rick then stood defensively. T-dog pushed out his chest and stepped forward inconspicuously. He was the first one to speak his name. The others followed, cautiously.

They then stood in silence, most still in their defensive positions. "Its quieted down out there, wanna take our chances?" Rick stated, aiming his question at his group. Glenn then stepped out of his spot, no one had noticed him there. He was fine with that, he never really had a problem with being the hidden one. He then stepped towards the door and lifted the pistol that had been in his shaky hands the entire time toward the door.

"We'll be back" Rick noted before setting himself in front of the door. In unison, T-dog and Andrea placed themselves on either side of the door, Daryl stepped beside Rick with his weapon at the ready and Glenn looked them. He then lifted his hand to the busted piece of metal and silently yanked it out from between the door handles. He quietly placed it on the ground, not taking his eyes off the door. He then brought his hand back up to the door and cautiously pulled on it. He then pulled it open all the way and everyone jumped out, prepared to shoot, but there were less then six there. Daryl stepped forward and took out two with his crossbow. Glenn then pulled his prized machete out and took down another two. Then both Andrea and T-dog took the other two down with their own personal knives.

Rick then nodded to Micheal, who nodded back.

The small group then made their way back to the cell block. Hershel was quick to open the door and let the exhausted crew back in.

They quickly took their seats and were then bombarded with questions. Rick then spoke up over all of them. "There are others here, so far, none of them have appeared to be dangerous. But, be cautious. " Everyone stared at him shocked.

Daryl then got up from out of his seat and made his way to his cell. There, for the first time in two days, he slept.

Meanwhile, Rick was avoiding all other questions, the less everyone knew, the safer they were. The majority of the new group were clearly from the prison, he had yet to find out what they'd done. And until he did, they wouldn't come anywhere near this cell block. He had his son to protect, the son who had traumatized himself by taking down his own mother. He was scared.

Daryl then got up from his long and needed sleep and pulled his combat boots back on. He then stepped out into the chilled air of the cell block. He noticed that everyone had gone to bed already. They stopped people from keeping watch anymore because they had no threats, or at lease none that could penetrate the forces of the prison.

He then noted that Andrea's notepad was on the small prison table. He lifted it and sifted through it until he reached th page with the names. He then pulled the list out of his pocket. It held the names and file numbers on it. He then pulled out the pencil and checked the names onto his list. He then placed the pencil back in the binding and put the list back in his pocket, reasoning that he'd go look for the files the next day. He then sat at the table and began cleaning his crossbow and the arrows until dawn.

Once everyone was up, he announced that he was going to go look for any supplies. He declined Rick's notion to help him, stating that he needed to do this alone. He was careful to put the list in his back pocket and not in the dufflebag that he was now holding. He gave Rick a sharp nod and left the cell block.

As always, there were never any walkers close to the cell block doors, but he wouldn't be fooled, he knew there were many. He just wanted to know where they all were. In total, they'd only taken down about 20 and there were over 300 people in this prison. He was careful, he had to be.

He then reached the main foyer. Still not completely aware of where everything was, he grabbed one of the clipboards off one of the abandoned desks and carefully pulled the detailed map out of the neatly stapled pile.

He then found exactly what he was looking for. He followed the map down a series of narrow hallways, cautious of the undead that might be lurking about. He continued to follow the map to the file rooms. He then noticed the key card lock on the door. He thought for a moment and then had an epiphany. There was now power, he could probably just open the door. He gripped the handle with his left hand and held his crossbow with his right. He pulled the door open. He was almost disappointing to see that there was no one there.

Not that he actually wanted anyone to be there, he just needed there to be a sign of where the rest of the once over populated prison convicts might be. They weren't there and that was a huge problem.

He then pulled the list of file numbers and pulled them all out one by one. He then began mumbling to himself. 'Abruzzi... Apolskis... Bagwell... Burrows... Franklin...'He continued on. The only people who seemed to have massive files were Abruzzi, Bagwell and Burrows. He felt like he new all of those names. He knew exactly who Theodore Bagwell was and he knew exactly who John Abruzzi was. But he also knew he'd heard the name Lincoln Burrows before. He jammed the files into the dufflebag and the list back into his pocket.

He was careful to zip the dufflebag closed completely. He didn't want anyone to know he'd been doing research. He then exited the files room and entered the personals room. He needed something, and he needed it bad. He searched for the name and found it quickly. Merle Dixon. His brother, who he knew not to be dead, had personals in the prison. He didn't bother grabbing his file, he already knew what his brother had done. He grabbed the small paper bag and jammed it into the dufflebag. He then exited that room and began searching for supplies. He didn't want anything to seem suspicious.

He reached the CO lounge and was quick to take down the three late CO's. He grabbed as much supplies as would fit in the large duffle and left. He arrived at the cellblock and was quick to put his personals in his cell, under his mattress and then handed the beg over to Rick. Rick seemed satisfied with the supplies and Daryl quickly was off to his cell.

Daryl then pulled the files out from under his mattress. He lifted the first file.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating as often as I wanted to but I've got alot of exams and things, but I promise I'll get things up sooner. Leave Reviews, They help!**


	6. Steriotype

**Soooo, the majority of this chapter is going to be the files. I had to make up Seth's file, they didn't talk about it at all so I though why the hell not. Soooooo here it is!**

* * *

**NAME- JOHN ABRUZZI**

**AGE-51**

**HEIGHT-6'7**

**CONVICTION- INVOLVEMENT IN MAFIA, ACCUSATIONS OF MURDER**

**SPOUSE- YES**

**CHILDREN-2**

**COUNTRY OF BIRTH- ITALY**

**EYE COLOUR- DARK BROWN**

**DISTINGUISHING FACTORS-**

**PREVIOUS CONVICTIONS- NONE**

**SENTENCE- 35 YEARS TO LIFE**

Daryl smirked at this. Not that he didn't already know who John Abbruzzi was, but the fact that Abruzzi was never in this postition. With this one file, he could get rid of that entire group of convicts. They'd never be able to get into, or even around their well organized group. They didn't need more people like Merle around, despite the fact that he was his brother, he knew it was for the best.

**NAME- DAVID APOLSKIS**

**AGE- 18**

**HEIGHT- 5'6**

**CONVICTION- GRAND LARCENY **

**SPOUSE- NONE**

**CHILDREN- NONE**

**COUNTRY OF BIRTH- UNITED STATES OF AMERICA**

**EYE COLOUR- DARK GREEN**

**DISTINGUISHING FACTORS- TATTOO ON UPPER ARM-LEFT**

**PREVIOUS CONVICTIONS- NONE**

**SENTENCE- 10 YEARS**

Daryl knew that this guy wasn't that big of a threat. He'd never heard of him, therefor, he wasn't a big deal. Theft was never that big of a deal, unless of course they were to steal from the group. He'd keep an eye on this one.

**NAME- FERNANDO SUCRE**

**AGE- 27**

**HEIGHT- 6'5**

**CONVICTION- ARMED ROBBERY, MULTIPLE COUNTS**

**SPOUSE-NONE**

**CHILDREN-NONE**

**COUNTRY OF BIRTH- PUERTO RICO**

**EYE COLOR- BROWN**

**DISTINGUISHING FACTORS- **

**PREVIOUS CONVICTIONS- SHOPLIFTING**

**SENTENCE- 5 YEARS**

Now, based on the small photo in the corner, he already knew this guy was no threat to them. Armed robbery is nothing compared to the other possible convictions.

**NAME- BENJAMIN FRANKLIN**

**AGE- 31**

**HEIGHT- 6'8 1/2 /**

**CONVICTION- TREASON, DRUG TRADE**

**SPOUSE- YES**

**CHILDREN-1**

**COUNTRY OF BIRTH- UNITED STATES OF AMERICA**

**EYE COLOR- DARK BROWN**

**DISTINGUISHING FACTORS- TATTOOS ON LOWER-LEFT-ARM, UPPER-RIGHT-ARM**

**SENTENCE- 15-25 YEARS**

He quickly shrugged this one off. Drug trade, really. 'Well, he ain't gon' get very far with that' he mumbled to himself. Treason he already knew was used to commonly in the united states army. His uncle was once in the army and was nearly sent to prison for requesting to leave early to see his eldest daughter for her high school graduation. He continued.

**NAME- THEODORE BAGWELL**

**AGE- 37**

**HEIGHT- 6'7**

**CONVICTION- KIDNAP, RAPE, MURDER **

**SPOUSE- NONE**

**CHILDREN- N/A**

**COUNTRY OF BIRTH- UNITED STATES OF AMERICA**

**EYE COLOR- LIGHT BROWN**

**PREVIOUS CONVICTIONS- MANSLAUGHTER: NOT PROVEN**

**DISTINGUISHING FACTORS- TATTOO ON 3RD FINGER-LEFT HAND**

**SENTENCE- 25 TO LIFE**

He cringed at this, not that he didn't know what T-bag had done, but the fact that T-bag felt no mercy. He truly hated Theodore Bagwell. He was like all of his brother's worst qualities jammed into one sociopathic psychopath. He already knew that this guy was going to be a huge problem.

**NAME- CHARLES WESTMORELAND**

**AGE- 64**

**HEIGHT- 5'8**

**CONVICTION- MANSLAUGHTER, THEFT**

**SPOUSE- YES**

**CHILDREN- 1**

**COUNTRY OF BIRTH- UNITED STATES OF AMERICA**

**EYE COLOR- BLUE**

**PREVIOUS CONVICTIONS- NONE**

**DISTINGUISHING FACTORS- SCAR ON KNEE-LEFT**

**SENTENCE- 25- PAROLE DATE: NOT SET**

He chuckled quietly. Everyone knew that this guy was no issue, what he'd done, was simply steal money from a bank in the 70's. 'D.B Cooper' he scoffed. A smirk still eminent on his face. This guy couldn't kill someone if his life depended on it.

**NAME- SETH HOFFNER**

**AGE- 17**

**HEIGHT- 6'2**

**CONVICTION- DRUG TRADE**

**SPOUSE- NONE**

**CHILDREN-NONE**

**COUNTRY OF BIRTH- CANADA**

**EYE COLOR- BLUE**

**PREVIOUS CONVICTIONS- NONE**

**DISTINGUISHING FACTORS-**

**SENTENCE- 7 YEARS**

He felt sympathy for this kid. Not only was he only 17 years old, but he knew that this kid probably would have died in prison. He didn't even belong in prison, he belonged in JUVI.

**NAME- MICHEAL SCOFIELD**

**AGE- 29**

**HEIGHT- 6'6**

**CONVICTION- ATTEMPTED ARMED ROBBERY**

**SPOUSE- YES**

**CHILDREN- NONE**

**COUNTRY OF BIRTH- UNITED STATES OF AMERICA**

**EYE COLOR- BROWN**

**PREVIOUS CONVICTIONS- NONE**

**DISTINGUISHING FACTORS- FULL UPPER BODY TATTOO**

**SENTENCE- 10 YEARS**

Again with the armed robbery, seriously people. Why do they send these people to a maximum security penitentiary. A maximum security prison is supposed to hold murders, rapists and highly classified threats, not the common thief. He face palmed himself and continued.

**NAME- LINCOLN BURROWS**

**AGE- 33**

**HEIGHT- 6'9**

**CONVICTION- MURDER OF GOVERNMENT OFFICIAL**

**SPOUSE- NONE**

**CHILDREN- 1**

**COUNTRY OF BIRTH- UNITED STATES OF AMERICA**

**EYE COLOR- BROWN**

**PREVIOUS CONVICTIONS- ROBBERY**

**DISTINGUISHING FACTORS-**

**SENTENCE- EXECUTION: SET DATE**

Now he knew exactly who this guy was. He'd heard all about him on the news. All about his execution. He'd never been a big part of the 'political movement' and he never planned on being part of it. Way to much bullshit.

**NAME- LINCOLN BURROWS JR.**

**AGE-17**

**HEIGHT- 5'6**

**CONVICTION- MURDER**

**SPOUSE- NONE**

**CHILDREN-NONE**

**COUNTRY OF BIRTH-UNITED STATES OF AMERICA**

**EYE COLOR- BROWN**

**PREVIOUS CONVICTIONS-NONE**

**DISTINGUISHING FACTORS-**

**SENTENCE- 25 TO LIFE**

He felt empathy for this kid. It was pretty obvious that he didn't do it, but who his father was put him in just the right spot to be victimized.

Now that he was finished with the files. He had to make a decision. Would he aproach his group and tell them about what was in the files, or would he ignore the files and give the convicts another chance to be integrated into their small group? Everyone had noticed that their group's numbers were dwindling and they needed more people or they soon wouldnt be able to sustain themselves.

But, would it be the convicted that help them?

* * *

**So, This chapter was all files, thought that you guys might need a refresher on what each character had done to get themselves into prison. I want to know what you guys have to say. Leave Reviews! They help me make the story better!**


	7. Wrecking Ball

**Now that I'm back again, I thought I'd introduce some new characters! Well, one new character, but still, this has got to be good, right?**

* * *

The convicts were still getting over the shock of what had happened. It had only been a few months since they lost contact with the rest of society. They weren't allowed outside. They all thought it was because of the riot and the tension still being high between the convicts.

They were also trying to get over the fact that there were other people there. They had yet to find out how many people, but there were others, this brought them a slight sense of hope. Knowing that they might not have to deal with only their small group of out of control convicts. But, then again, many of them were infamous for what they'd done. Unless these people were Mormons, they probably were going to be reluctant to let them stay with them.

Mahone was rejoicing over the fact that he might not be stuck with the fugitives. But both Veronica and L.J were concerned. Concerned over whether or not Lincoln was going to make them split. They didn't know these people, then again, these people didn't know them either.

Meanwhile, Daryl was getting ready to talk to Rick, Glenn, Andrea and T-dog. He asked Glenn to gather the small group and they all met at the table. Daryl was the first to sit down, the rest of them followed. "Well, what are we doin'?" Daryl rushed. "Umm, Dude, you called us here" Glenn replied, but was met with an annoyed glare. "What are we doing about the 'others'?" He gritted through his teeth. This caught Carol's attention and he quickly lowered his voice. "What is there to do, we can't possibly just let them into the group, and we're not killin' them off either." Rick added calmly.

"We should consider our options though, we have to make a treaty of sorts with them, either we let them into the group, we work with them desperately or we get rid of them. This isn't something only we can decide either. This decision effects the entire group." Andrea added, calming everyone down. "Daryl? You have that list of people don't you?" Rick asked, catching everyone's attention. All eyes were on Daryl. Though he didn't particularily find attention comfortable he kept his cool. "I've already checked through their files. None of them are extremely dangerous." He said calmly, though he was trembling on the inside. He'd lied to the group, Theodore Bagwell and Lincoln Burrows were huge potential threats, but he wouldn't let anyone die over his decisions, but if someone were to die, he didn't want it to be someone innocent. He'd made his bed, now he'd have to lie in it.

"Then we let them stay with us." Rick replied. "What, dude, we can't just let a bunch of convicts live with us man!" T-dog added frustrated. "We also can't send someone out into that world with no experience and no clue whats going on, its just as bad as murder." This quieted everyone down. Everyone accepted reluctantly that no one was going to die and no one was to be sent out to what was left of their world. "I'll talk to them." Daryl added quickly, earning him a few questionable glances, but no one objected.

An hour later, he was standing by the door with his crossbow and his collection of various makeshift weapons. He sent Rick a reasuring nod and opened the door. Minutes later he arrived at the Mesh hall. He reluctantly knocked on the door. Moments later the door opened to reveal the one he knew to Micheal. It was bazar now to see these people, knowing what they've done.

He stepped in, recieving the attention of every person in the room. "Our group has come to a decision, you could, if you wanted to, come stay with our group. However, I know exactly what every single one of you has done. Ive read each file. The rest of my group doesn't know what you've done, so if ya choose to stay with us, don't give them a reason to read into it. Ya got it." He ended with confidence and intimidation, holding his loaded crossbow for effect. Micheal then huddled the group together, keeping a close eye on Theodore.

Moments later, The one he knew to be Lincoln Burrows, stood in front of them and motioned for Daryl to step forward. They then began having a quiet conversation. T-bag continued to try and get involved with the conversation so they eventually moved into the CO office.

Meanwhile, Rick and Carl had gone on a supplies hunt, disapproved by Hershel and Carol. After what happened to Sophia, the group wouldn't be able to survive another experience like that. But Rick was as good a shot as anyone and Carl had a hell of a shot too, so they let it fly. Rick and Carl had just gotten to the infirmary and were collecting supplies when they heard screaming. They both dropped the dufflebags they were holding and lifted their guns.

They began walking through the narrow hallways, they eventually got to the source of the sound and silently opened the large doors leading to the bioler room. Inside were 5 people. A large man was beating down two walkers at once, another slightly smaller guy was holding up a woman and another younger guy was stabbing walkers in the head. And two others, a woman and a teenage girl were taking on another two.

They stood there not sure how to get involved. The new people took down what looked to be the last walker and seemed to have let their guard down. They teenager stepped behind them all to catch a breath. Behind her, a decaying creature stepped out. Carl then jumped out of his spot and shot it. This got everyone's attention. They stared in shock and the girl dropped to the ground and then quickly composed herself. They then began hearing more moan coming from the undead. "Come on!" Carl shouted. No one hesitated. They all ran back to the Cell Block. The slightly younger guy dragging behind.

They quickly opened the door to the cel block and poured in. They were all still catching their breaths when people started asking questions.

The larger guy then stood and shook hands with Rick. They then turned to see the smaller man sobbing next to the woman. The other woman stepped towards him and embraced him in a calming hug. He welcomed it but didn't seem effected by it. The teenager was sobbing in the corner and the larger male held a look of sympathy on his face. Rick then turned back to the man. "Was she bit?" The taller man just nodded. Rick then turned to the woman lying on the ground and sighed.

The woman then closed her eyes and the man sobbed harder. Rick stepped forward, the gun still in his hand. He lifted his arm and the larger man stopped him. "We deal with our own." He stated blankly. Rick then put his gun away and the man lifted the body. The woman then opened the door and the small group left. Though they all knew they'd be back.

Meanwhile, Daryl was having a conversation with Lincoln and Micheal, who had just recently joined. "How many people do you have in your group?" Lincoln asked politely. Daryl brushed him off, not comfortable with answering that question. Micheal had been quiet and Lincoln found this very weird. He turned to see Micheal in his classical thinking postition. He then spoke. "You're going to need to hide your weapons. If you know who some of the people inout group have done, you'll also know what they're capable of." Obviously refering to Abruzzi and T-bag.

Daryl nodded, also in thought. "Who are the others?" Daryl asked. "I take it you're refering to Mahone, L.J and Veronica. L.J and Veronica are family. Mahones and FBI agent who happened to have been on my case." Lincoln replied. "Well, Im not gunna aske any more questions, if your comin' best get ready cous' I aint comin back here." Daryl rushed, annoyed that this was taking longer then planned.

They left the small office and Micheal directed everyone to get their stuff and get ready to leave. Daryl then added that whatever they could carry, bring. In moments, they were all ready once again at the doors. They opened them with haste and Daryl immediatly became concerned. He remembered hearing a gunshot but didn't take much notice to it. He thought it might have just been a close call, but this wasn't going to work out for the better for his safety.

He then lifted his crossbow and took down walkers one after the other. Meanwhile, the rest of the group was taking them down with frying pans and kitchen knives. He then handed Seth one of his knives. This seemed to speed up the process. Once every person in the group had one of Daryl's makeshift knives. They continued on. Eventually they got to the cell block. They quickly rushed forward and into the room.

Now, they had many eyes on them. Men, women and children were all staring at them bewildered.

Daryl was the first to get up and talk to Rick who was standing there expectedly. They had a silent conversation and then moved back to the group. Rick then spoke. " These people, that most of you don't know about, are staying with us. And before you all start ranting on, we need the muscle, if everyone hasn't noticec out supplies as well as our man power had nearly deminished. So, these are our new group members." Rick finished. " But they're convicts, how are we supposed to trust them!?" Carol added uncharacteristically. T-bag sent her a glare, but Micheal sent her one of understanding. "One would hope that they wouldn't give us a reason not to." Rick added, looking pointedly at T-bag. But retracting his glare once the rest of the group caught sight.

"Their cell area will be patrolled by Daryl, T-dog or myself for the time being. But, they aren't scum, remember, we've all done terrible things too, In reality, we're no different." Rick finished. No one spoke. They all just stood there. Then a loud banging came from the door. Rick was quick to answer it. And in came the group of now four people. Everyone of them looked miserable. The teen girl looked up and then looked shocked at what she saw. Daryl turned to see what she was staring at and was surprised to see that T-bag had the same look of shock on his face. He turned again to the girl just in time to see her shock turn into rage. He then remembered her face.

He knew he recognised her from somewhere. Then he heard T-bag say something, in a defeated tone. "Camilla". He instantly knew who she was.

He turned to see a look of defeat and hurt gracing T-bags features. T-bag stepped forward, but the girl would have none of it. She began walking towards the corner she was sitting in previously. T-bag then grabbed her elbow as she was walking by. And without hesitation, she turned and punched him in the face. She ripped her elbow out from his grip and sat in the corner, turned away from everyone.

Everyone stood in shock. Tweener and Seth looked to be holding back laughter. They eventually let it out, catching everyone's attention. "You actually got punched in the face by a girl...And you were supposed to be like the scariest guy in prison." Tweener let out between laughter.

This only angered T-bag more. He then got up and within second was holding Tweener's throat. All humor had diminished. C-note then pulled T-bag off of him and pushed him onto the cement ground.

T-bag then turned to look at what Daryl knew to be Camilla. Daryl was quick to step towards Camilla who seemed to recognize him immediately through her tear filled eyes. He helped her off the ground and lead her into the Cell area of the Cell block. T-bag was being held back by both Lincoln and Abruzzi. Eventually he tore from their grips and tried to run after her.

Daryl was quick to get everyone inside except for T-bag. T-bag practically rushed towards the large cell block bars but was too late. A young boy locked it quickly then stepped back into the group. Camilla was holding onto Daryl for dear life. Daryl had his arm wrapped around her in a fatherly fashion. Daryl was quick to lead the girl to the most contained cell in the block. He was back moments later.

Everyone had gone back to what they were doing and T-bag was still fuming on the other side of the bars. Camilla was now in the cell by herself mumbling unspeakable notions to herself. 'Of all people, he survived...Bastard!' She gritted through her teeth, pushing her platinum blonde hair out of her face.

She knew Daryl. He was Merle's brother, who was a friend of Theodore Bagwell's. When both Theodore and Merle weren't in prison, they used to hand out. They used to get quite rowdy and Daryl used to remove her from the house despite Theodore's wishes.

She was the daughter of a murderer.

* * *

**So, this was a longer chapter. Wow, T-bag has now got a daughter! I know many people are thinking that he will be all fatherly but, you know T-bag, he's kind of an asshole but, we'll see as the story progresses. Hope you liked it! REVIEW! OH, and I'm sorry, I haven't updated in a while, but ive been really sick lately and I've got tons of exams!**


	8. Repression

**Now, that I've updated again, you'll get to know more about Camilla's back story and how she relates to the characters! Hopefully you like it!**

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke to enraged rambling, none of it understandable of course. Daryl, clearly pissed off, having only a few hours of sleep, stepped out of his cell with his only fire arm. He swiftly made it down the stairs to see that everyone was awake and annoyed as well.

He turned towards the cell bars that currently held a pissed of T-bag. He glared at Daryl and let out a snarl of sorts, anger still conturing his face. With that, Daryl continued walking towards the bars, a blank expression still eminent on his face. He bent down and sent a warning glare at the rest of the group. "You are to leave Camilla alone, or you can deal with me. Got it." He finished, frustration and warning still evident in his expression.

He then picked himself up off the ground and made his way to Camilla's cell, clearing his face of all anger. He entered her cell to see her curled up in a ball on one corner of her bed. Something inside him broke. The tear marks were still evident on her face. He swiftly stepped over and tapped her shoulder. She woke up with fright but, calmed some when she noticed it was Daryl.

Daryl and Camilla always had this older brother, younger sister relationship. Though they weren't biologically related, Daryl spent much of his teen years supervising and caring for her. Daryl cared for her more then any one ever had. After her mother died when she was 9 years old, she became contained and very quiet. She grew up emotionally independant. Though she always held contant vigilance until of course her father was imprisoned. Being the daughter of a serial killer made her the perfect victim to steriotypes and rumors. When she graduated middle school, she escaped from her foster home, which she had been put into after he father had been imprisoned.

She grew up moving from alleyway to alleyway. She But now he was there. She was safe. She'd never made a better decision then to go with the group into the prison, then again, her father was the biggest threat of them all.

She gave him a weak smile and he grinned slightly back, Daryl never was one for smiling. She then sat properly on her bed and patted the spot beside her. Daryl took the seat without hesitation. "You know, Theodore isn't that big of a deal. I know you could take him on if ya needed to." Daryl said encouragingly. She grinned at this. "Yeah, but you know how he is, he'll take everyone down with him." He stated, he mood dulling slightly.

Daryl then placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it an encouraging squeeze. She then heard footsteps coming up the metal stairs. She tensed and Daryl got up from his seat. He was still holding his pistol, which was bazzar for him. He turned just in time to see Rick turn the corner. He then stuck the gun into the back of his torn jeans.

"Breakfast is ready, or whats left for breakfast. Speaking of, Daryl we need to go out for supplies today." Rick stated, a light smile on his face. He looked sleep deprived and tired, though no one put much thought into it, seeing as everyone looked like that.

Daryl nodded courteously and Rick left the cell. Daryl then helped Camilla off the prison bed and they stumbled out of the cell. They were having a quiet conversation while they headed down stairs. As soon as they turned down the stairs and Camilla saw T-bag, her expression went stern.

Daryl felt Camilla grip harder on his arm.

They continued to walk towards the table. Daryl was quick to pick up what looked like oatmeal and Camilla picked one up as well. They quickly rushed back upstairs, Daryl glaring harshly at T-bag the entire time. Camilla sat down outside her cell. Daryl then knelt down. and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You know, no ones gonna let T get to ya. Everyone hates him." He said this earnestly and then stood and walked down to his cell. She then began eating in silence.

She then heard someone come up the stairs and sit beside her. She turned quickly to see a boy in his mid to late teens. He gave her a light smile. She returned it. "I'm L.J." He stated crisply. "She then turned to him. "Camilla, nice to meet you L.J." She stated, already knowing they were going to get along with each other. He then pulled a knife out from his boot and handed it to her. She gave him a confused look. " In case T-bag gives you any trouble. I saw what happened yesterday and I'm not going to ask you about it, it's your business, not mine. But, I though you'd be safer with this." He stated shakily. She took the knife graciously from his hand and placed it beside her.

"He's my father you know, T-bag. He's just an asshole." She stated, putting her head in her hands. "You know, my father, maybe you'v heard of him. Lincoln Burrows, supposed killer of the vice presidents brother. He was going to be exectuted. I hated him for the longest time. I always thought he was an emotionless killer, but I know now that he isn't. People are redeamable, but you have to give them the chance." He stated, quietly. Placing his hand back on her shoulder and lightly squeezing. He then got up and walked back to his cell.

She didn't look up once. She just kept looking at the floor. She then let a single tear fall from her stoic face. She was quick to remove to monstrosity from her face. She then lifted herself off the ground and stepped into her cell. She then looked at herself in the mirror. She had easily lost 10 pounds in the last month or so. Then again, everyone had. Tyrese had made it very clear that he would not eat unless everyone else did. So, he never got to eat.

She would give him her food the majority of the time. She would always state that she'd already eaten. She considered Tyrese a father of sorts. He stood up for them all, he seemed a lot like Rick.

She then fixed her hair and prepared for the introduction. They were all going to know exactly who she was. No one ever did, it was an embarressment. Her mother even had his name taken off the birth certificate. She exhaled and closed her eyes.

She stood for a moment and then opened them, expecting it to be a dream. She then stepped back out of her cell, he improved attitude bringing her a new found confidence. She then placed her thin hand on the metal handrail and started down the stairs. As soon as she was at the bottom, she could feel every eye on her, but she didn't fault. Almost immediatly, Daryl was within a close distance of her and T-bag was giving her an expression of deep regret and distress.

She then thought back to what L.J had said, about forgiving and giving a chance to those who don't deserve it. She then turned back towards T-bag and silently stepped towards the bars. She then becconned over Carl, who quickly opened the cell door.

She stepped inside and willed Carl to lock the doors again. She then stepped over to the rusting table in the back corner of the small room and sat on the furthest bench. T-bag hesitantly sat opposite to her. His head was bowed in shame. "You know, when they first told me what you'd done, I didn't beleive them. I had this reliance on the belief that a father couldn't be a killer. I relied on the concept of a father, not actually the person. I didn't see you for who you really were until about a year ago. When I was watching the news and they were talking about a young girl who commited suicide. Her father beat her and her mother was a drug addict." Camilla stated, solomnly. The words stung T-bag. "I related. I thought, that could have been me. I could be lying in the ground with a bullet hole in my head. It would be over. It would have been so much easier. For the last year, I didn't have a father. Not because you weren't there, but because I couldn't face the reality of who you were." She continued, her expression changing to one of sadness. His expression continued to falter, as much as he tried to hold a stoic expression. "I almost wished that could have been me. I wouldn't have to deal with all the scars and pity. But I didn't. You want to know why?" She asked. Not looking at him directly. He then lifted his head. "Why?" He asked, his voice matching his broken expression. "because I was strong. You know, Daryl saved my life. Without him, that girl on the news, that'd be me." She finished. Dropping her head once again.

T-bag had never felt so much regret before. Hell, he'd never felt anything before. Being a sociopath will do that to you. He felt something in him break when he realized what he'd done to his own daughter. He'd beaten her half to death. He'd even let Merle get in a couple punches. And though he didn't want to believe it, it was in fact Daryl who'd been there. And internally, he thanked him.

Camilla then got up to leave. "Im sorry." He stated quickly, not really thinking about what to say next.

Everyone was still watching them. She was shocked T-bag was even showing any emotion at all. She turned to look at him. " Im sorry that I wasn't there. I don't deserve to be a father, and believe me, I know that. I was stupid. I was an alcoholic douchbag who didn't know what he had until it was gone." He finished, his emotional wall breaking.

Camilla then glanced at L.J, who was sporting a concerned look but grinned at her glance. She then turned back to T-bag. "You know, someone once told me that I should forgive those who don't deserve it. And yes, you don't deserve it, but forgivness is something that must be earned. I need to forgive, not forget." She finished. She quickly got up and stepped out the gates.

Rick then left them open for Theodore but he didn't move.

Camilla then walked towards her cell and dropped onto the bed.

* * *

**I know this entire chapter was about Camilla and T-bag but I promise, the next chapter is about everyone. I just felt the need to give kind of a back story and all that because she is a new character. Sooo, I hope you liked it. REVIEWS HELP!**


	9. Preparation

**Back again! So, as I said before, this story will be about all characters, not just Camilla! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Daryl had been watching the entire interaction between both T-bag and L.J, and despite how much of a risk Camilla took, he was proud of her. After spending more then enough time suspiciously grinning like an idiot, he backed back into his cell.

He then sat down lazily on his bed. Being in the mood he was in, he figured he'd pull out what he took from personals. He pulled out the flimsy paper bag with Merle's name written messily on it. He opened the bag and pulled out the contents.

Inside were a variety of things inside the bag. 'watch, boots, wallet...' He mumbled to himself. He then pulled the last of the contents out of the bag. The last thing pulled out of the bag was a thin and worn out photograph.

He gripped it in his calloused hands and observed it as if he hadn't seen the photo hundreds of times before. It was a photo of both himself and Merle as children. Daryl had been about 8 and Merle had been about 17. Obviously both their mother and father had been absent from the photo.

Daryl winced slightly when he thought about his parents. His mother had been involved in a fatal car accident a few weeks after the photo had been taken and their father was abusive and he had the scars to prove it. As soon as he thought about the scars he brought his hand to his right side and was able to feel the scar that lined from his right shoulder blade to his stomach.

He was quick to remove those thoughts. He carefully put all of the contents of the bag, back in the bag and stuffed it securely under his bed. Standing, he left the cell.

Meanwhile, Rick, Glenn and T-dog were once again surrounding the table in the center of the cell block. The were organizing a supplies run and were currently contemplating the involvement of the newer groupies.

"I don't know man. We don't know anything about them. They were in prison for gods sake!" Glenn protested. Maggie noticed Glenns concern from across the block and walked towards him. She sat beside him on the dented bench and placed her hand over his, which were currently balled up in frustration. His fists relaxed slightly but he continue to reject their involvement.

"We've done just as many crimes as they have. We're no better. Glenn, I understand your objection but we need their help, and they need ours." Rick forced, still trying to keep the peace. Glenn eventually began accepting the fact that they all relied on eachother, but still wanted to find out more about them.

Rick then stood from the table and walked confidently over to Micheal, who was currently in deep conversation with Sucre and C-note. "Micheal, could I talk to you for a moment." Rick stated, getting the small groups attention. Micheal nodded and stood. Rick lead him over to the table which had now been emptied of the group who'd been previously conversing there.

"Our group has been discussing whether or not it would be safe for you guys to stay with us. No offense, but we don't know any of you. I'd just like to know who's dangerous. Its just precaution." Rick stated, being careful not to offend him. Micheal didn't seem to take any offense to his request and began speaking. "Well, my brother Lincoln, he's no issue. He was falsly accused. Abruzzi, mob boss. Being a cop, you should already know all this but hes not any danger. Unless you consider the rivalry between him and T-bag. T-bag is probably the worst of us, but I highly doubt he'll pull anything. He honestly looks like crap. Tweener and Seth are no big deal. I honestly have no clue why'd they'd put them in a maximum security prison. Tweener was theft and Seth was car jacking. Sucre is probably one of the more innocent of us. His story is one that most would be appauled by. He stole from a convenient store and they stuffed him here. C-note was military in Iraq. And well, I'm here for robbery as well." He stated, his expression saddening slightly.

"Thank you, we really appreciate the assurance. We'd also like to ask you if your group would like to collect supplies with us later today." Rick asked urgently, looking over his shoulder at Andrea and Glenn who were now organizing a dufflebag of weapons. They looked back and nodded.

"I'd have to talk to them, if you haven't noticed they're still pretty reluctant. But, I'd go if people are needed. You took us in even though you didn't have to, we owe you." Micheal added with a slight grin. Rick nodded and they both got out of their seats, Rick to talk to his group and Micheal to his.

Micheal walked authoritatively over to his group which was already forming. "Papi, what'd the cop have to say to you?" Sucre rushed. Micheal glanced at him and then to the rest of the group minus T-bag who was sitting in one of the cells, Mahone who was avoiding everyone and Veronica who was now leaning over the railing on the second floor of cells. "He requested our involvement in a supplies run. We know our way around the prison. Let alone the fact that they took us in despite what we've done." Micheal pushed, noticing their hesitant expressions.

Lincoln then stepped to the front of the group and started backing Micheal up. "I know we're all gonna have issues trusting people, hell if you haven't noticed we've been in prison, some of us longer then others..." He glanced at Westmoreland. "But we need to trust and be trusted, or we're not gonna survive. I'm sure as hell in." Lincoln stated. At this L.J stepped out from behind Sucre and added. "I'm in." He stated. Lincoln then glanced nervously at him but, dropped his expression when C-note stepped up and nodded at Micheal. Agreeing to the supplies run. Within a few minutes, everyone in the group had agreed and Micheal was off to consult Mahone.

Camilla had fallen asleep and was now being shooken awake by someone. Assuming it was Daryl, seeing as close to no one had come to talk to her. She reluctantly opened her eyes and was shocked to say the least at seeing L.J. "Sorry to wake you up, but that cop guy, Rick or whatever was looking for people who wanted to go on a supplies run, and I, well I was wondering if you wanted to come to." L.J asked nervously. Camilla smirked at him and lifted herself out of her bed and stretched her arms and stood. L.J looked at her impressed at how quickly she was able to get out of bed to do something she didn't have to do.

Camilla was lead out of the cell by L.J and they were both leaning on the railing looking down at the people down on the first floor of the cell block who looked like buzzing bees in a hive. People were rushing back and forth, preparing for the supplies run that was bound to be massive due to the amount of people going. L.J tapped her shoulder, signalling that he'd be down getting ready and suggesting that if she was going that she get ready also. She watched as L.J became one of the many buzzing bees and she then turned back into her cell and looked in the mirror. She then noticed the state her hair was in. It looked like a mass of long platinum frizz. She grabbed the worn hairbrush out of the duffle bag underneath her bed and stroked her hair until it was straight and controllable. She had a feeling Daryl would object to her going, still looking at her as a younger sister, but she needed to make him realize that she'd been out there from the very beginning.

She grabbed her knife and a shank she'd found in her cell when she 'moved' in. She then changed into her tank top and black jeans and she pulled on her combat boots who'd seen better days. She pulled her hair back into a neat pony tail and shoved her pistol into the back of her jeans. Taking one last look in the mirror, she stepped out of the cell. She began walking out to where L.J was staring at her. She leaned on the wall next to her. Not noticing Daryl staring at the two of them. Daryl had been standing with Rick and T-dog who were getting ready to get confirmations as to who was joining them on the run. Daryl glanced at T-bag who continued to look grimly at the ceiling on the top bunk, he clearly hadn't noticed Camilla had obliged to go on the run. That or he didn't care.

Carol was rationing the food. They had been really low on food seeing as they had a minimal amount of time to get out of Hersels farm when it had been over run. Andrea, still being reluctant, had refused to help with anything that most of the men had suggested the women do. She slightly agreed with Andrea's point but Andrea didn't realize that this work had to get done. Both Maggie and Beth had obliged to help with the less violent work, more of a request by Hershel then themselves but they didn't object to the jobs. Glenn would occasionally come and help with the laundry or rationing when Maggie was around. Rick had him on supplie runs the majority of the time. That's what he was good at.

The one she knew to be Veronica had asked on many occasions if she could help with anything, but Carol knew she wanted to be doing something more purposeful and Carol would ask her to go on watch. Veronica seemed to like the job more than rationing.

Micheal was getting the group ready. His side of the group that had decided to go on the run were himself, Lincoln, L.J, Seth, Tweener, C-note, Sucre and surprisingly Mahone. Mahone was quick to agree, most likely because of all the boredom that had been pent up inside him from the last two days of avoiding everyone.

Meanwhile, Daryl had began preparing himself for the run. Initially he had no interest in coming, but once he found out Camilla was involved with it, there was no doubt that he was coming with her. When Merle and himself moved from Alabama to Georgia, they had to say goodbye and that hurt Daryl more than he cared to admit. He wouldn't lose the only person who fully understood him. He didn't have to hide from her, he was his sister, blood or not. Thats who she was, and nothing would change that.

Camilla was now talking to L.J. She avoided looking at her father. She grabbed one of the small paper plates that held a small amount of lukewarm beans and a few stale chips. She sent an appreciative glance at Carol, Maggie and Beth before grabbing one of the water bottles and setting off to sit with L.J infront of his cell. Once she arrived, they merged themselves into a conversation, avoiding all personal topics. Mostly just small talk. They only stopped talking when Rick announced that they'd be leaving in the next few minutes. Camilla lazily lifted her body off the wall with help from L.J and they both set off to stand in the group. This was obviously a huge deal. Rick was testing character as well as seeing who he could trust. This was detrimental to their survival, if Rick's group didn't trust them, they wouldn't be capable of surviving out there. Leaving the prison would be a death sentence.

* * *

**Soooo, how'd you guys like it. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but its SUMMER! I've had alot of other things to do, making it somewhat difficult to update as much as I'd like to, but I'll try to get these in as soon as possible. If you've got any suggestions, REVIEW! It really helps me as a writer to get a sense as to what I need to improve on.**


	10. The brigade

They were now standing in a formation of sorts. Tyrese and Sasha were standing in a defensive postion behind Rick who was leading the group with C-note and Lincoln. L.J, herself, Tweener (as they all called him) and Seth were behind them and the vast majority of the prison group as well as a few others she hadn't gotten to figure the names out yet.

She was so distracted that she jumped when Daryl layed his hand on her shoulder. They were still in the cellblock, preparing to leave. She turned just at the wrong time. Just as she turned, she brought herself into view of Theodore Bagwell. He stood and didn't look happy. She gripped Daryl's arm a little harder and Daryl nodded to Rick that it was time to leave now.

Rick hastily lead them out, but before she could leave, someone grabbed her arm. She turned to see a very pissed off Theodore Bagwell. He pulled her back into the block and gave her the grimmest look he could deliver. She tryed fruitfully to pull her arm out of his grasp but he held it firm.

"She's not going." was all he said, clearly not impressed with the idea that she'd be going somewhere she could be eaten alive. "You're not the boss of her, you made your choice years ago." Daryl added, uncomfortable with Camilla being anywhere near T-Bag. "Oh, is that true, and you were there for her? You let you're drunk ass of a brother take your ass down to sweet Georgia." T-bag spit back with venom, gripping her arm tighter.

If looks could kill, they'd both incinerate. "Well, I didn't get my ass thrown into prison for kidnapping, rape and murder did I?" Daryl pushed. They hadn't noticed everyone's attention was now drawn to them. Dissaproval and fear were now spreading around the room, shocked at T-bag's crimes. Some inching away from the other inmates, not sure whether or not it was safe to be near them.

Camilla finally spoke up. "Would you both just please shut up! Neither of you are the boss of me. I survived for long enough without people trying to chain me to them! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" She pressed before ripping her arm out of T-bag's grasp and running out of the cell block. Both Daryl and T-bag went to run after her but their paths were blocked by Tyrese and Sasha.

"What the hell, let me through!" Daryl yelled, shoving Tyrese. Rick and T-dog were now holding Daryl back and Lincoln and C-note were holding back T-bag. Everyone else was now backed away from them. L.J was standing off to the side, closest to the door. Tyrese moved and L.J took his chance. He ran through the door before anyone could stop him. He could hear both Micheal and his father yelling for him.

He was currently lost. He remembered slighty where he was but not well enough to make a proper judgement. The gun that was in his holster previously was now gripped forcefully in his hands. He was aware of the eery silence surrounding him. He then heard steps coming towards him. He hid behind one of the many desks. He then realized he was in the lobby. The footsteps got closer and closer. He then lifted his head over the desk to see who or what was there. He was met with the figures of both Tweener and Seth. He was surprised that they were allowed to split into a separate grouping. He then stood. When both tweener heard the sound of L.J's firearm being placed on the desk they turned, their guns up.

When they realized it was him, their weapon's were put back at their sides. "What the hell was that? Lincoln was like ready to like... slam through that huge black guy! Dude, I know like that Camilla and you have been hangin' out and all that but, if you don't die out here, you'll die when we get back to the cell block." Tweener exadurated. Seth wasn't as confident as anyone else in the group. Micheal had already told L.J that Seth had issues with T-bag.

Seth then spoke. "If you're wonderin', the rest of the group split up. Daryl,Sucre and Rick went to the C block, T-dog, and Glenn went to Block B, Carol, Beth and Andrea went to the infirmary and Micheal, Lincoln, Veronica and Mahone went to the dinning hall. We got sent here to look for maps and stuff." He stated.

They then heard a high pitched scream. They instantly began running in that direction. They were met with a set of double doors. Without hesitation, they pushed them open to see half a dozen walkers coming towards Camilla. She didn't have her gun. They quickly began using their makeshift weapons to take them down, trying to avoid bringing more attention to themselves.

L.J handed Camilla a knife and both her and him took down a walker. Seth and Tweener began making a game of sorts out of it. Seth was taking down the last walker when Tweener finished his last. Tweener began laughing. This distracted Seth. He was now on the ground underneath the grumbling walkers face. It was attempting to naw at his face. The only thing between it and his throat was his and on it's forhead, using all his strength to push it away from him. Then with a loud bang. The walker was dead, well dead again. They all lifted their heads to see the deliverer of the shot. They were met with the face of none other then Beth Greene.

They all walked back into the lobby where they were sitting on a variety of desks and chairs. Camilla then broke the silence. "Well, that worked out well." She stated, still out of breath from the attack. "Yeah, I thought we were dead out there." Seth added. "You mean you were dead out there." Tweener added with slight humor. They all chuckled.

"I thought you were with Andrea and Carol?" Seth questioned at Beth. "I was, but I was in a separate part of the infirmary when I heard Camilla screaming. I don't know if any of the others heard her, so I ran." Beth countered. Both Camilla and Seth nodded to her.

"We work well together, don't we?" L.J stated. "Yeah, we each are good at something, well I think. Like, Beth can shoot and Seth is quick." Tweener added. "And Camilla is really good with knives and Tweener, you're good at evading them." Beth added. "And L.J, I may not have known you for that long, but you're capable of controlling a situation. You've always been able to calm me down at least." Camilla finished.

"THE BRIGADE" Tweener announced. They all gave him a weird look except for Seth who looked humored. "The what?" Camilla said, holding back her confusion. "The brigade, haven't you ever seen an action movie. A leaque of super heroes, or hell, the AVENGERS!" Tweener countered. Camilla didn't take him for the kind of guy to be into super hero movies, but assumptions aren't something to rely on. "Yeah, yeah, but how are we a brigade?" Camilla asked, still confused.

Seth then backed Tweener up. "Think of it, we've all got completely different upbringings, personalities and skills. We 'defeat' walkers to save lives!" Everyone laughed at his false ego. "I could go with it." L.J agreed. "Sure whatever." Beth added.

They were now all looking at Camilla from across the lobby, Seth and Tweener were begging through their eyes. Camilla then chuckled. "Alright, alright, as long as Seth and David stop giving me that look." She asked, still giggling slightly. It was the first genuine smile that had formed on her face in a long time. Tweener then stood and put his hand infront of him. Seth seemed to understand what he was getting to and he also got up and placed his hand over tweener's. L.J and Beth did the same before Camilla then understood what they were getting at. She did the same. "Brigade on three... One.. Two..Three." They all yelled brigade before laughing at the irony of it.

As they continued to laugh, Rick, Daryl and Sucre entered the lobby to see the five teens laughing uncontrollably. Both Rick and Daryl held a relieved look on their faces. Sucre was smirking at the sight of the five of them holding their chests. He honestly didn't think it was possible to cheer anyone up after the events that occurred prior. It gave him a little bit of hope.

After they had all calmed themselves down, Rick announced his presence. Surprised at how quickly their weapons were pointed in his direction. They all put there weapons back at their sides when they recognized him. Daryl and Sucre walked out and Camilla averted her gaze away from him. "You know, everyone is worried sick about you guys!" Rick stated, trying to be tense but his mood faltered after seeing their laughing fit.

"Beth, Andrea and Carol nearly went insane, let alone Hershel. L.J, Micheal and your dad were ready to strangle me when I came back without you and Camilla, Theodore is furious. It was nearly impossible to get him to calm down. You need to come back, now." Rick added. Camilla finally lifted her gaze to see Daryl and could see the disappointment written all over his face.

Beth then stood and followed Rick out. Tweener and Seth walked with Sucre and L.J and Camilla were drifting behind Daryl. More Camilla then L.J.

L.J could see how nervous she was. He knew how tempermental T-Bag could be and how harsh Daryl could be if he really wanted to. It would be really difficult for her when she got back. But he would help her through it.

* * *

Soooooo, Hope you liked it. Im going on holiday, so I won't be updating for a couple of weeks. I hope you liked it!


	11. Confrontation

They were now standing at the cell block door. Camilla's fists were balled and her knife was up her sleeve, she'd never angered her father before, she didn't know how this was going to go. Rick sent her a reassuring glance before putting the key into the door. As they stepped in, she subconsciously stepped closer to L.J. Her father was giving her a menacing glance from across the room, waiting for her to be far enough away from the group so her could yell at her. L.J followed her gaze to him and he stepped in front of her, as if to block her from his view.

Daryl still had that disappointing look on his face. She didn't understand why. She spoke her mind and she needed some peace. She was sick of the constant bickering. She noticed that Beth was being embraced in a hug with her sister and her father. L.J had been pulled off by Micheal and Lincoln. Lincoln had engulfed him in a hug before holding what sounded like a conversation about safety and self control. Tweener and Seth took L.J's place standing beside her. Both knowing what T-bag was capable of. He wasn't used to taking rejection from anyone.

She had just started to notice that the group had begun to thin out. Carol was holding a conversation with Andrea, Beth was in her cell, Hershal and Westmoreland were discussing the bible, Sucre and Micheal were conversing about something that had happened in a prison riot, C-note, T-dog and Daryl were standing over a map on one of the two tables, Lincoln and L.J were having a father son moment,Veronica was having small talk with Mahone, Tyrese and Sasha were teasing each other, Abruzzi was moping in his cell and T-bag was sitting in his cell, fuming.

T-bag then stood, too calmly for her liking. He walked over to her, his usual swagger not evident in his walk quite evident. He then beckoned her over. She reluctantly stood. Daryl's eyes were now diverted to her direction, he tensed.

L.J was sitting in the cell with his father when her turned to see Daryl get up out of his seat looking quite uncomfortable. He sent a nod to his father before leaving the cell and entering the cell block.

Camilla was now standing in front of T-bag who looked too calm and controlled to really be calm and controlled. Without thinking, he pulled her into his arms. Camilla stood confused, though she visably tensed and hugged him back, tears in her eyes. What came out of Theodore's mouth was something she hadn't expected. "I was so worried". This brought tears to her eyes. And though T-bag was too proud to let his fall he engulfed her further into the hug.

She stepped back just in time to see a single tear roll down his face. He was quick to wipe it away.

Meanwhile, everyone was standing shocked into silence. Carol nudged Rick and quietly asked that he let them have their moment. He sent everyone glances and they all seemed to understand that they were having a father daughter moment. They all went back to what they were doing.

T-bag then placed a hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek. "My little girl" he mumbled, grinning lightly, not with malice but regret. He then lent down and kissed her forehead before walking into his cell. Daryl had witnessed this and decided that she needed time alone.

Camilla walked to her cell with a blank expression. She didn't know if she was shocked or if she was thankful. Maybe both. But she hadn't expected that reaction from her father. She sat on her bed with her head in her hands, but she didn't shed a tear. She just sat there. Thinking about her father's uncalled for reaction. She'd never seen her father react that way. The apocalypse must have changed him somehow. He used to be violent, but she hadn't seen him react that way since her mother died.

Her inner monologue was then interrupted when Seth stepped into her cell. "H-hey Cam." He said, scratching the back of her head nervously. "Whats up Seth?" She said, looking up at him from the bottom bunk. "I was wondering if you were okay...cause like...well I kinda know you're dad and all that and like.. he can kinda be a dick." Seth added, his nervousness excelling slightly. He was now holding his arm.

She tapped the seat next to her and he sat down. "How do you know?" She asked curiously. He bowed his head. Putting her head in his hands. Before she could even comprehend what was going on tears were pouring down his face. She quickly wrapped her arms around his slim form and he fell into hers.

They stayed like this. Her head was resting on his and her arms wrapped around him. She eventually fell asleep and he followed soon after.

Micheal walked in to see them holding each other. A smile crept upon his face. He could hardly believe that people so young could avoid the amount of death around them. He leaned on the cell door, recognizing the cell instantly from his first day in Gen. pop. He hadn't been terrified the first day. He knew he had to save his brother. Their relationship was a force to be reckoned with. His brother and L.J were the only people he had left. A tear strolled down his face when he thought of Sara. She didn't deserve the death she'd gotten. He loved her. Love was something that they didn't have enough of these days. People had lost their humanities. Love was something that could be the death of you, yet he'd probably die without it.

He looked down at the two before he turned away. As he turned, he nearly crashed into none other then Alex Mahone, who stared at him with discomfort. Micheal then turned to Mahone and asked him a very open question. " Mahone, do you believe that everyone is even now? We've pretty much all commited the same crimes, excluding Theodore, yet you still treat us like convicts." Mahone turned to him, his face holding a bewildered expression.

" I know what everyone's done. I treat you no differently then anyone else. I miss my family. They're probably gone and theres no way of knowing if their dead or not. Not to mention the avoidance of half the group. It doesn't matter what we did in our past, if we're going to survive, we have to pull through this together." Mahone stated, before turning and walking down to the main floor leaving behind a slightly shell shocked Micheal.

* * *

Daryl had been sitting in his cell for what seemed like hours. He would never say it out loud but he missed his brother dearly. Though he wouldn't admit it, having his brother there would make everything a hell-of-alot better. He'd have everyone he cared about close to him.

His thoughts were interupted when he heard a loud bang from outside. He jumped down from his bunk and stepped out of his cell. He turned to Veronica picking up what looked like one of the bags he had stolen from personals. She was picking up a variety of things. From clothing to a wallet.

"Where'd ya get that?" He asked her. She jumped, having not noticed he was watching her. "It doesn't matter" She stated, moving faster. "More like who'd ya get that for?" He asked, startling her. "Look, its just some stuff. Thats it." She countered, putting everything back into the bag and continuing to walk in the other direction.

"Who's it for? I know you ain't an inmate? That's from personals." He called to her. She turned again, almost dropping everything in her arms, but steadying it again. She walked towards him. "Would you keep you're mouth shut. Look, Mr. I-know-the-prison-system-so-well, It doesn't matter who its for! God dammit, you already know that half of the population of this prison are inmates. Just please, most of the inmates don't deserve their sentences." She added, her face saddening slightly. "Like who? Everyone did somethin' to get in here." He added defiantly.

"Thats a common misconception, its not the action that is dictatable, it should be the motive" She stated before walking off towards her cell.

* * *

So, how'd you guys like it? I know I haven't been uploading as much as I'd like to, but I promise I'll start uploading more often :)


End file.
